x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
X-Treme Measures
Premise Spyke joins a skateboarding contest sponsored by "Pow-R 8" soda. However, Pow-R 8 is harmful to mutants, and when Spyke drinks a swig, his mutation greatly advances, poisons, and disfigures him seriously. He is saved by the Morlocks, and in the end, Spyke joins them. Summary The show starts out at Spear Sports. A group of misfits (called the Morlocks) break into the factory and destroy the equipment and all of the product. A security guard catches them, but a little girl with very large hands creeps up behind him and touches him. The guard is paralyzed and the Morlocks get away. Next morning the owner, Guy Spear, arrives to check out the damage. His assistant asks if he wants to call the cops, and Spear tells him he can't risk any bad publicity with his new sports drink "Pow-R8" coming out soon. He tells him to boost security and catch whoever is responsible. At Bayville High, Jean and Scott are on the run from Kitty. Seems Kitty has finally gotten her driving permit and is searching for any licensed driver to take her driving. Evan is pranked by some kids. Another kid, Andrew Black, buddies up to him and tells Evan he thinks it's cool that he's a mutant and he wishes he had super powers. Kurt finds Jean and Scott hiding and tells them that Kitty is looking for them. As they drive off in a hurry, Kurt tells them that the Professor is probably going to ask them to give her driving lessons. As Evan and his new friend walk together after school, Evan asks Andy why he's being so friendly. Just then they run into a group of thugs. Andy tells them that he has a mutant friend with him now and that Evan's going to take care of them. Evan tells him that he has enough of his own problems and he's not going to fight his fights for him. He tries to leave, but the thugs jump him. Evan pops his spikes and takes them out. Kurt gets there in time to 'port him away after the fight. At the Institute, the Professor is telling Jean and Scott that he has a dangerous mission for them. Logan walks in and says that it sounds like a job for him. Jean and Scott slink out saying that they'll let Logan have it, but that he owes them. Charles gives Logan a set of keys. Kitty and Logan take off in the X-Van. Kitty speeds head on into the Institute gate. Logan freaks out and yells for her to wait for the gate, but she phases them through and keeps on going. Evan gets home and he's still all spiked out. Ororo tries to stop him and talk to him but he just growls "not now" and heads to his room. It takes a lot of effort, but he finally manages to pull in the spikes. He turns around to see that he has a whole set of plates running down his back that he can't pull back. Kitty and Logan make it back home, but everything from a stop sign to a newspaper vending machine is embedded in the X-Van. As Logan stalks off furious, Kitty asks him when she's going to get lesson 2. Logan walks by Xavier and drops the keys in his lap and tells him that he owes him. The Professor looks a little worried. Next morning, Jean & Scott are hiding from Kitty again. Jean sacrifices Scott by using her powers to force him into the room with Kitty. She tells him that it's got to be him or her and it's not going to be her. Evan is in the kitchen guzzling milk. He has more plates, this time down his arm onto his hand. Ray reminds him that his Skate Competition is about to start. At the competition, Evan is doing great. During one of his breaks as he's about to drink some of the new Pow-R8, Callisto bumps into him and knocks the drink out of his hands and tells him "poison". Back in the competition, they find out that Evan is a mutant and they're going to have to take it to the judges. Evan tells them that he knows what's going to happen and leaves. He grabs a Pow-R8 on the way out and takes a drink. Callisto sees him and yells no, but it's too late. Evan doubles over in pain and his spikes go haywire. As spikes fly everywhere the other X-Men rally to contain the damage and help out the bystanders. Spyke runs off and Callisto follows. Berzerker sees them both from the stands, but by the time Storm is able to look for him, they're gone. Callisto catches up to Evan and the other Morlocks appear. They team up to take him. Back at the Institute, Beast runs some tests on the Pow-R8 and find out that it's toxic to mutants, even to the touch. Down in the sewers, in the tunnels where the Morlocks live, Evan is sick. The Morlocks treat him and he overhears Callisto and Caliban talking about his mutation and how he'll be rejected by the others above. Evan's spikes are now out all over his body. Evan asks them what they're doing underground. Callisto tells him about the Morlocks. They're a group of mutants that for various reasons can't get along "topside" because of their mutations. Together below they've found a way to live in peace and acceptance. They have a problem now though, as it seems the Pow-R8 vats are emptied right into their tunnels when they're cleaned and quite a few of the Morlocks are now sick or dying. Evan agrees to help them stop Spear. Berzerker sneaks up on them and overhears, but Caliban senses him and Callisto is able to see him in the dark. He tells them that wherever Evan goes, the X-Men won't be far behind. Torpid zaps Berzerker to keep him from telling the X-Men where Evan is. Then they head out to sabotage Spear's factory. Later Berzerker is able to get away and calls the X-Men. At the factory, the Morlocks are able to do some damage, but Spear arrives with security. A fight breaks out and the vats end up toppling. The Morlocks run as a tidal wave of Pow-R8 rushes up behind them. Just as the Morlocks become trapped, the X-Men arrive and save them. As Storm washes away the remains of the Pow-R8, the Morlocks and Evan sneak away. Xavier talks to Spear and tells him that his drink is poison to mutants. Spear says that he didn't know if the Morlocks had just told him he could have done something about it. Meanwhile, the X-Men search for Evan in the sewers. Storm finds him and tries to get him to come home. Evan won't leave, though, and says that he needs a break. He tells Storm not to look for him, that he's with friends. Evan leaves with the Morlocks. Storm calls after him, but he's gone. Back at Spear, Xavier gets into the car and tells Logan he's ready to go. Instead of Logan though, it's Kitty in the driver's seat. She tells Xavier that Logan told her that she could drive. As she takes off Xavier is trapped in the back seat looking pretty terrified. As they pull away, Spear tells his assistant that he wants the factory up and running again under full production. He tells him that Pow-R8 has just become a lot more valuable. Quotes Evan: You know, most kids don't want anything to do with us. What's up with you? Andy: Nothing. Just being friendly.' (They see 3 school bullies) Andy: Hey, tough guys, remember me? You threw my books in the dumpster yesterday! Bully: And what? You want us to throw you in today? Andy: Why don't you just try it, Fathead! 'Cause see, I've got a mutant friend! Evan: This is why you're hangin' with me? To fight your fights? I've got enough problems. I don't need yours! Andy: Evan, wait! Bully: (mockingly) Yeah Evan, wait! Evan, Evan, Evan! Hey, aren't you that Spyke freak? Evan: You wanna find out---Keep pushiing! Bully: Come on! Where's your thorns? Show us what you've got!(They begin pushing him) Andy: Come on Evan, fight back! Kurt: OK. Show's over! Thanks for coming! (Takes Evan into an alley and teleports away) Logan: So what needs doing? Any explosives involved? Xavier: Ah, hopefully not. (he dangles a set of car keys) Kitty: Yeah! All right! Let's go practice some freeway driving! Logan: Wait for the gate! Wait for the GATE!!! (Kitty phases the entire X-Van through) (After their driving lesson) Kitty: Whoa! That was totally awesome! I so have the hang of this! Logan: Grrrrrrrr. (walking away) Kitty: I can't believe the number of crazy drivers on the road. And so rude! So hey, when's lesson #2? Xavier: Ah, Logan! So how did it go? Logan: (drops car keys Scott and Jean are right. I owe them! And I owe you too, Chuck. (Avoiding Kitty) Jean: Sorry, it's either you or me, and it's not going to be me! Storm: Evan!!! Spyke: Wait, stay back! I'm...I'm going through some changes. Storm: That doesn't matter. Let me take you home. Spyke: No! Not right now. I've just gotta take a break. Everything's so crazy right now. Storm: But we can help you through this. Spyke: Please don't worry about me, or look for me. I'm with friends. Goodbye, Auntie O. Xavier: (getting into a car) Logan, let's go home. Kitty: Logan said I could drive. Hang on, we'll be there in a jiffy! Notes * Introduction of the Morlocks and debut of Guy Spear. * At the end of this episode, Spyke departs from the X-Men and joins the Morlocks. * This is Evan's last appearance until his reappearance in Uprising, and then in the series finale. Ascension I. * Callisto knew Berserker when he came looking for Spyke; he also called Scaleface, by name. Either he befriended them when the New Mutants fled underground, or he lived with them before he was recruited. * Evan is always drinking milk, trying to get calcium for his rapid mutantion bone growth. * Evan is always drinking milk, trying to get calcium for his rapid mutation bone growth. Middleverse. Grim Reminder. African Storm. X-Treme Measures. * Evan was the fourth character in the series to loss control of their powers. Jean Grey being the first, Power Surge. Hank Mc'Coy being the second, The Beast of Bayville. Wanda Maximoff being the third The Hex Factor. and followed by Rogue being the fifth. Self Possessed. Trivial * Pow-R8 is a copy of the real drink Powerade. * Spyke starts looking more like the comic character Marrow, who the series creators admit was the character's inspiration. * It's pretty obvious why Logan let Kitty drive the Professor back to the mansion at the end of the episode. * In the comics and on the old cartoon show, Storm became the leader of the Morlocks. But she gave up her leadership role of the Morlocks a while back in the comics. Cast Main Cast * Kirby Morrow as Scott Summers * Venus Terzo as Jean Grey * David Kaye as Charles Xavier * Brad Swaile as Kurt Wagner * Maggie Blue O'Hara as Kitty Pryde * Scott McNeil as Logan * Meghan Black as Rogue * Neil Denis as Evan Daniels Recurring Cast * Ororo Munroe * Beast * Iceman Guest Cast * Berzerker * Callisto * Guy Spear * Andy Black References }} Category:Season Three Category:Episode Category:Pow-R8